Riku's Adverture
by Inusirus-Girl1404
Summary: New story Rkiu is on a long adverture to find the TEARSURE. well his be loved girl. It's been about, alomst four year. sora joins riku and goes with him, to find this person or thing. PLease R&R back thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Riku's Adverture**_

A/N: This is all made up. I own everything but Riku and Sora. R&R by please. Also EnJoy.

Chapter1: Meeting and OLD Friend

_**Riku as been Battling for sometime now. At least three years now, but no one is strong as him. But may be Sora but no fun. Riku as been sreaching for the legend of... well here the legend.**_

_**" One of the five, with the colors BLACK, RED, BLUE,& SILVER. **_

**_One will rise to do what has to be done. The teasure is the one, of the two founders. the way to find the teasure of the colors BLACK, RED, BLUE, & SILVER is by looking at the teasures eyes Crystal Blue. Also looking into them and seeing a pure soul. The one that holds the teasure is the most powerful, through out space and time. Rule Sirenia, only there the teasure is happy, anywhere eles is CHOAS!"_**

_**Riku as been looking for almost a year now to find the person. (The teasure is a girl. To let you know.) He's fought so many battles. **_

_**Now Let us begin the story of Riku on his adverture...**_

_**Riku has been walking for a whole straight day now. He has been loking for a temple that is crystal. There lies a creature that can find anything that you are looking for. But for Riku he has been Looking for the ' Most powerful' the " TEASURE!". Riku is wearing his normal closthes plus a black cape to cover him to keep him warm. He carries his weapon Chovis big huge sword. (something like Clouds sword in KH.) **_

Man I should be close by now.

_**Riku came across a village. Nothing but about 25 Homes and store included. He stopped in a bar to get some info. **_

_**" Hey do you know where I can find the temple?"**_

_**" No. sorry." **_

_**Riku got all mad and headed out again. But he got stopped by a Young man that looks similar to his old friend Sora. ( Ok this IS SORA that you are meeting.) **_

_**" Hey I know the place is that you are looking for."**_

_**" Yeah how can I trust you?"**_

_**"Lets just say you can ok."**_

_**" Who are you?"**_

_**( Riku is 18 and Sora Is 17)**_

_**" I'm Sora." **_

_**" Sora man it's been FUCKING years." **_

_**Riku is happy to see him after so long. They talked for a long time. well to catch up on each other.**_

_**" If you wnat to come with me we have to go."**_

_**"Yeah just like old times."**_

_**Riku and Sora headed out. To contunie on riku long sreach.**_

To be contunied...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2 Headed Out**_

_**Before Riku and Sora headed out. Riku stopped at a near by store and got supplies. sora followed Riku in the Store. Riku got water, foos, and some kind of capules. (Don't know why.) **_

_**" That will be 7 Boli (dollars.)"**_

_**"Ok then."**_

_**"Riku you lookill."**_

_**"Sora I'll be fine."**_

_**They left the store. Riku and Sora headed northeast for the temple. **_

_**" The The temple is in the forest. It will be hard to find. The outside of it has the forest reflection so it is hard."**_

_**"No, not with what I got." Riku pulls out a piece of crystal.**_

_**"A crystal?"**_

_**"Sora it's a crystal that is a part of the creature that lives inside of the temple."**_

_**They came upon the forest enterance. Standing there now with the crystal Riku holds up the crystal, the crystal glows blue, which means go forward. Once inside Sora starts to feel something werid, like a beats is about to acttck them.**_

_**"Riku, do you hear that?"**_

_**"Yeah, be ready."**_

_**" Yeah ok."**_

_**Sora and Riku stopped they were almost to grab their swords. They turned aroung, Riku could feel something running around them. **_

_**" Sora you feel it?"**_

_**" Yeah."**_

_** Riku pulled his sword in fornt of himsame as Sora. They stond back to back. They looked around, but could see no one there. " Zicka!" Someone called. Riku and Sora blacked out. Riku awoke to the smell of horse shit. Sora was already wake. Riku sat up.**_

_**"Sora do you know what happened?"**_

_**"Well all I can say is that we were acttcked."**_

_**"How...nevermind."**_

_**Riku got up and looked around what was around him. Then he looked out the cage. He saw someone in adiiferent cage.**_

_**" Hey you whats your name?" The guy looked at him in discomfort.**_

_**"Name Nick. Trust me it's hard to get out."**_

_**"Well, when you work alone yeah, but not when you don't."**_

_**" Nick, I'm Sora. So will you help us?"**_

_**"Hey, Sure. But they took our weapons way."**_

_**"Not all of them."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"In other words move." Sora yelled.**_

_**Riku used fire magic. Well in other words metaled the lock. All of them came out att the same time.**_

_**" So where would they keep our weapons at?"**_

_**"In the weapons area."**_

_**They all ran towards their weapons. They ran into some trouble along the way. They ran into people with swords. Nick sommoned his sword to him. (I don't know why he didn't do that earlier.) Nick fought them off.**_

_**" Hey thanks Nick."**_

_**"Why didn't you do that ealier?**_

_**" No problem, don't know."**_

_**"OK let go." **_

_**They reach the weapons area. Grabbed their weapons and headed to the exit. They got stopped again, but this time by, a blue elecritc cage. I girl in red-blueish armor walked up. Her eyes a light blue-purpleish color. Red hair, with a little hint of brown.**_

_**" Who is she?" Sora asked with a question mark above his head... **_

**Who is this girl? We will find out next time on Riku's Adverture.**

**TO BE CONTUNIED...**


End file.
